Algunas veces la vida te hace tomar decisiones difíciles
by tamago to gohan-aru
Summary: El había tomado una decisión por el bienestar de ella. Sin embargo, el dolor siempre estaría en sus corazones, lamentándose por lo cruel que puede ser la vida.[Hijimitsu] [Au]


**¡Hoy es día de subir fic's sad!**

 **Ademas del reto, también le traigo este one-shot con nuestra amada pareja hijimitsu como protagonista. Descuiden esta vez no mate a Mitsuba c':**

 **Sin mas que decir, espero que los disfruten n.n**

 **Advertencia: La autora no se hace responsable si terminas llorando.**

 _ **Los personajes de Gintama le pertenece al gorila Sorachi.**_

* * *

 **Algunas veces la vida te hace tomar decisiones difíciles.  
[Hijimitsu]  
[Au]**

* * *

— ¿Estás seguro de esto, Toushiro-san? – pregunto desolada aquella hermosa muchacha.

El chico de cabello azabache podía notar como esos ojos rubíes estaban opacados, y como esas lágrimas amenazaban por salir. Se maldecía por causarle dolor a su amada. Quería abrazarla y confortarla en sus brazos, decirle que era una mentira; que le diera aquellas hermosas sonrisa que hacía su corazón latir como un loco.

Sin embargo, ya no podía hacerlo.

— Si, lo estoy.

— Ya veo… espero que seas feliz… - ¿Cómo podía sonreír tan hermosa a pesar de estar cubierta de lágrimas? ¿Cómo podía pedirle que fuera feliz a pesar del dolor que le estaba causando? La culpa crecía en el azabache a ver a su amada en ese estado. Se sentía una mierda, pero ya no podía dar pasos atrás a su decisión.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue desviar su mirada e irse de aquel lugar. Huir de ella y de aquel amor que no pudo proteger, por el bienestar de ella.

— Buenas, Oguri-kun~ - escucho el azabache, provocando que sintiera una gran molestia por la llegada de aquel compañero fastidioso que tenía.

— Que no me llames así, maldito adicto de la azúcar. - miró con total fastidio al recién llegado. Aquel hombre que tenía una permamente de color blanco y ojos de pez muerto.

— ¡No metas con la azúcar en esto, maldito adicto a la mayonesa! - grito el permamentado, mientras chocaba con fuerza su cabeza con la del azabache. Empezando de esa forma una pelea típica entre los dos.

Después de estar media hora peleando por saber cuál de sus adicciones era mejor, y gracias a un golpe con la mesa que le dio la directora de la escuela donde habían empezado a trabajar. Se calmaron y decidieron hacer una tregua temporal.

— y, ¿Para que me llamabas? - pregunto Hijikata. Quien no le molestaba tener un chillón en la cabeza, y empezó a fumar para relajarse a pesar de estar en un cuarto cerrado.

— ¡Oh! - se golpeó la palma de la mano el permamentado. En señal de recordar el motivo principal del por qué había llamado a Hijikata — solo venía a decirte que con Zenzou iremos a un bar después del trabajo ¿Te unes, ogushi-kun?.

— Mi nombre es hijikata, Bastardo - era sorprendente como aquel vago compañero tenía la capacidad de molestarlo tan rápidamente —. Dile que iré.

Eso basto para que el permamentado se fuera y déjala al azabache tranquilo en aquella sala de profesor. Hijikata había retomado aquellos papeles de prueba que estaba examinando, antes de la llegada de su idiota compañero.

Había terminado las clases, y ahora estaba acompañando a sus locos compañeros de trabajo a tomar en aquel bar que iban siempre. Era el único que mantenía la calma ante aquella conversación, donde sus compañeros reclamaban por el comportamiento de sus alumnos y como estos los trataban sin respeto.

Aburrido de escuchar las quejas de sus compañeros, sus ojos azulados empezaron a fijarse en cualquier cosa que había en el camino. Fue en ese momento donde sus paso se detuvieron; sin ser percibido por sus colegas. Su mirada estaba fija en un papel de un simple diario que daba las noticias del día; y que entre toda las noticias que había en aquella portada, solo una le había llamado la atención.

Era la noticia de que su amada Mitsuba se casaría con un millonario.

Sentía como el dolor en el pecho lo apoderaba de él, como las lágrimas amenazaban de salir. Negándose a aceptar a aquella noticia que leía repetidamente.

Nunca pensó volver a sentir aquel mismo dolor otra vez. Se dio cuenta que a pesar de haber pasado casi 6 años aún la amaba con toda su alma, sintiéndose como un idiota por aquello. E impotencia por no poder hacer nada contra la boda.

El fue el causante de que ella se alejara de su vida.

— Hermana mayor ¿Puedo entrar? - escucho aquella mujer de cabello castaña corta y ojos rojizos como el rubí. Quien, estaba sentada en el marco de su ventana, observando el paisaje.

— Claro Sou-chan - soltó con una pequeña sonrisa. Divertida de lo educado que era su hermano con ella, aunque con los demás fuera otro cuento.

Entro a su cuarto un joven que no parecía pasar los 15 años, vestido elegantemente con aquel traje negro que usaba cuando estaba en la casa; era parecido a ella físicamente. Sin embargo, aquellos rubíes solo brillaban cuando ella estaba presente de aquel joven.

— ¿Sucede algo, Sou-chan? - preguntó la mayor al ver como su pequeño hermano la miraba con preocupación genuina.

— ¿Estás bien con todo esto, hermana mayor? La vieja no te puede obligar a que te cases con un desconocido - soltó con total sinceridad el menor. Mostrando el desprecio que tenía a su madre y la preocupación hacía su hermana mayor.

— ¿Qué te he dicho, de que no llames así a nuestra madre? - regaño Mitsuba a su querido hermano — estoy bien con esto Sou-chan. Además, es algo que ya sabía desde hace mucho que iba a suceder, yo ya acepté está boda. - ¿Cómo podía decir aquello con tanta tranquilidad, a pesar de que sus ojos mostraba tristeza? Era algo que Sougo no podía entender en esos momentos.

— Pero… ¿Qué pasa con tu felicidad, hermana? - se notaba que el castaño podía ser terco cuando se lo proponía.

— Es este matrimonio según mi madre - soltó con una sonrisa amarga la mayor, mientras se acercaba a su hermanito y le ponía su manos en sus hombros —. Estoy bien con todo esto y con la boda, así que no insista Sou-chan. Sería mejor que fueras con tus amigos a jugar ¿No crees?.

Con unas cuantas palabras más, había logrado convencer a su pequeño hermano que realmente estaba bien, y que la déjala sola. Por fin tenía aquella tranquilidad y soledad que necesitaba en ese momento, se acercó a un mueble; donde abrió la primera cajonera y saco una foto arrugada. Mostrando lo antigua y usada que estaba.

En aquella foto aparecía una Mitsuba más joven, junto con un chico de cabello azabache y ojos azulados. Quien, evitaba la mirada de la joven avergonzado.

— Toushiro-san… - soltó la mujer mientras las lágrimas recorría aquel bello rostro, tal como hizo en aquel doloroso día.

Ella nunca cumpliría su sueño de casarse con la persona que amaba; y todo por rendirse en el mismo momento que él lo había hecho.

Viviendo con aquel lamento por toda su vida.


End file.
